Henry Stickmin
Henry Stickmin is the main character of a series of games from Puffballs United History Henry was a young man and he lived in a small apartment. He was very poor and he couldn't get a job because he always fail. One day, Henry decided to break the bank. He went to a bank in the middle of nowhere. Henry had 6 ways to break in the bank. 5 of them didn't work but the last method, led him to jail. The last method is when Henry disguised himself to become a money bag. Then, the truck drivers grabbed the bag, put it in the truck and put it in the safe. Henry got off the bag and once he got of the bag, the laser triggered the alarm and got him arrested. NOT FINISHED WITH THE STORY YET EDIT TO CONTINUE IT!!!!!!! Death Battle Info Background * Name: Henry Stickmin * Age: 28 * Gender: Male * Height: 6ft * Weight: 110 lbs * Appearances: Breaking the Bank, Escaping the Prison, Stealing the Diamond, Infiltrating the Airship and Fleeing the Complex. * Occupation: Bounty Hunter, Government Operative, Thief, Prisoner, Criminal, Toppat Clan Leader, Convict, Inmate of The Wall Rescue Operative, Fugitive. * '''Personality: '''Sometimes dumb and thoughtless, Risk taker, Obsessed with money, Overconfident, Lucky and Unlucky. Abilities and Strengths * Very sneaky sometimes loud. * Dodge many things which can be thrown such as bullets. * Travel about 20 feet in 1/3 of a second. * Hold up a heavy drill. * Withstood the weight of a Power Suit. * Survive a height of 945 feet fall. * Caught a bullet out of air without suffering any damage. * Knows how to drive almost everything * Broke the laws of physics * Sometimes survives damage to himself and to his enemies. * Uses almost every power * Lift a same weight like the Tunisian Diamond * Knows how to use or do almost everything Teleporter * Randomly teleports everywhere * Henry usually keeps it * The teleporter was first used in Crossing the pit Breaking the Laws of Physics * Henry can be able to break the laws of physics by using different types of unusually items like using beans to move faster by farting. * Henry will use unusually items by doing strange things to it, which doesn't make sense. * In Fleeing the Complex, Henry uses helium float cross the pipe. * In Infiltrating the Airship, Henry leaped crossed to the vault. * In Breaking the Bank, Henry knotted himself to become a bag without anyone helping him to knot outside. Fail Trigger * Henry can be able to do a fail screen which can damage himself and his opponent. * The Fail Trigger wasn't used in the series, but it was used in All-Star Battlemania. Feats * Has weapons which was from Gadget Gabe * Has the Government, Tophat clan(Use too) and Ellie on his side * Sometimes very agressive when it comes to fight * Esacpe an imposible prison called The Wall * Cause chaos * Use reference to his advantage * Can cause a war * Everytime he fails a message will pop up Weakness and Flaws * Despite some abilities, he's still human * Horrible at aiming * His weapons can do harm to himself * Sometimes unlucky * Never talks(When I mean talk, I mean he can't persuade the person to lead into a trap or trick) * Overconfident * His weapons sometimes can't work * He gets tried easily Category:What-If? Combatants